Dreams
by FINCHEL4EverALWAYS
Summary: Set after Finn and Rachels break up. They believe that the other one has moved on but they havent. So all they can do is dream. One day they come back together and somthing big brings them even closer.
1. Depressed

**HI :D ! THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Chapter 1: Depressed **

RACHELS P.O.V

It has been exactly one month since Finn and I broke up officially. We talked once or twice when I had my funny girl callback and audition…but we haven't since.

Kurt and Santana are down in Lima helping the kids with regionals. They are such a good group holding up the New Directions legacy. I'm sitting there

watching funny girl for the millionth time today…when my phone beeps informing me of an incoming text.

Kurt: Hey diva ;) The kids just got done performing. They were great :). U holding down the fort?

**Rachel: ya everything's fine… What songs did they sing?**

**Kurt: Hall of fame, I love it, And one of Marley's songs All or Nothing.**

**Rachel: oh songs sound great Kurt.**

**Kurt: You sure your ok? What are you watching…**

**Rachel: nothing…**

**Kurt: RACHEL BARBRA BERRY YOU ANSWER ME THIS MINUTE!**

**Rachel: ugh. You know me too well. I'm watching funny girl..**

**Kurt: HA! So you're not ok!**

**Rachel: What do you mean?**

**Kurt: You only watch funny girl when your depressed Rachel…**

**Rachel: Darn…you really do know me so very well…**

**Kurt: So whats on your mind?**

**Rachel: no one…**

**Kurt: Rach…I didn't ask WHO was on your mind…WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT! I know who your upset about…is it Finn?**

**Rachel: Maybe…**

**Kurt: You know he still loves you right?**

**Rachel: I don't really know…**

**Kurt: Well he does….An I gotta go they are gonna announce the winners soon. Love you!**

**Rachel: Love you too…**

With that I put down her phone. Still thinking about Finn. His goofy smile…his tall height…his laugh…GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF BERRY! He probably has some

new girlfriend in college and forgot all about me. He won't love me any more, not after what I did to him. He was just trying and I broke his heart into a million

pieces. I'm a terrible person.

FINN P.O.V

So here I am Finn Hudson, sitting in a college dorm room looking at old pictures on my laptop. Thinking about Rachel. That's all I can do anymore. I'm distraught

after she broke up with me. It's all my fault I wasn't the man she wanted me to be. I find the picture that my mom took of us at our first sectionals, then our

first regionals. I remember that day. It was the first day I told her I love her. I was staring at the computer screen with tears coming into my eyes. Look how

beautiful she is. Her Hair flowing just the right way, her big brown eyes just shining. God I miss her. I start to cry just when puck enters the room. He starts

babbling on about some party we should go too to meet girls…but I don't hear a thing, my eyes still transfixed on the one and only Rachel berry. Who if I was

not so stupid would right now be Rachel Hudson. But not everything works out apparently.

'Finn….FINN….FINNEGAN!' puck yells over my thoughts. Destroying them more than they already were in reality.

"What.' I said numbly

'Dude you've been in a funk for weeks. What the crap is going on?'

Puck then looked over at my computer screen, saw the picture of Rachel and I hugging and automatically new what was wrong.

'Dude… she still loves you…you know that right?' he asked

'No…she's probably got some new college guy to date. She won't even remember me.'

'Yes, she will. Now get some sleep. Don't you have an exam tomorrow?'

Crap I forgot I had a exam tomorrow. I haven't even studied. But puck was right. I needed my sleep so I headed to bed…dreaming about Rachel and maybe even one day a family.

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC! I'LL TAKE ANY IDEAS IF YOU HAVE THEM! THANKS!**


	2. What friends are for

Hey guys! I looked at the stats for this story earlier and I can not belive there are already about 75 people reading this :D thanks guys! Don't forget to review! Oh and also I know that in the summary I said they would come together and come even closer by a surprise…That will happen but not for the next couple chapters probably! I'm still kind of planning this story out. Weeeel I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2: That's what friends are for. **

**RACHELS P.O.V **

'Rach….Rachel….Rachel…''

'Kurt? Oh you guys are back. Sorry I must have fallen asleep on the couch.'

'It's ok…SOOOOO GUESS WHAT!"

'what…'

'THE NEW DIRECTIONS GOT FIRST PLACE AT REGIONALS!"

'Oh good for them.'

'Rachel, are you still upset over finn'

'Maybe'

'Why don't you give him a call. I'm sure he would love it'

'No. He won't want to see me. He probably hates me for what I did.'

Just as I said that Santana walked in the room with some coffee for all of us. She hands us the cups and then stares at me.

'What's wrong Rachel?' she finally speaks.

I say nothing

'She wants Finn back into her life but thinks that he hates her for what happened.'

Kurt talks for me. Go figures.

'Well the only way to know if he does or not is to call him. Rach go get your phone. NOW!'

I can tell Santana doesn't really want to have this conversation right now so I go grab my phone. I walk slowly too my bedroom, pick it up and silently have an argument with myself. Should I call him? What if he hates me? What if he's somewhere having lunch with his new girlfriend? I decide not to call him.

It's too much for me to handle right now. I know that Santana and Kurt are watching and listening, so I pick up my phone put it too my ear and pretend to have a conversation with Finn.

When I come out of my bedroom I lay my phone down on the table and sit there drinking my coffee while Santana and Kurt look at me with looks saying…..'well what did he say?!'

I just sit there thinking about what to say to them when Santana reaches across the table and picks up my phone.

'HEY! That's mine!' I scream at her.

'Berry, I'm not that stupid. You didn't call Finn. The last time you called someone was two days ago and that's MY number.' She shoves the 'last called list' into my face.

I just look down at the table. Not so sure what to say. There is complete silence in the room. Then Kurt takes a deep breath.

'I have an idea. How about instead of sitting here all day and moping around over a boy…we go to central park and have some fun?

'yea that sounds fun Kurt. Let me just go grab my coat.'

I run over to the coat rack and grab my bright red coat with Kurt right behind me.

'Santana are you coming?' Kurt yells back to santanna.

'YEAH! I'll meet up with you guys there. I have to take care of some things.'

'Okay!'

Kurt and I yell after Santana as we walk out the door to central park.

FINN P.O.V

After class I go back to the dorm room. I don't even bother getting something to eat. I'm too distracted. I'm pretty sure I failed that test. All I could think about is Rachel. I'm wondering what the teacher will think when he gets the test back with Rachel written across the whole test.

I unlock the door to pucks and I room, go inside and sit down at my computer and attempt to write an essay on 'what makes a good teacher' for class. I try to get just a paragraph out of me when my phone rings. Rachel's voice singing faithfully fills the room. I run over to my dresser and pick it up just before it stops ringing

'Ra-Rachel?' I stutter

'Nope it's me Santana Finn.'

'Oh.. .' I bet she can hear the tinge of sadness in my voice.

'But I am calling you to talk about Rachel.'

'Why is she ok? Is something wrong?'

'She's fine physically but mentally I don't know…'

'What's wrong Santana please tell me!'

'She's depressed ever since you two love birds broke up. She's been sitting in front on the TV and watching funny girl all day.'

'She only watches funny girl when she's upset…'

I whisper that part to my self but Santana probably heard it.

'Yea she does. So I called to ask you when your next break is and if during that break you could come up here and convince her you still love her. Because obviously you still do.

'Um yes… yeah. I have a two week break starting next week. I'll come in on Saturday. And why do I have to convince her that I still love her. Doesn't she know that?'

'Well…she's saying how you hate her for breaking up with you and that you probably don't even remember her and have a new girl friend.'

'What?! She knows I will always love her…how, how could she say that?'

'I don't really know and or care. But I do know you two are meant for each other and you need to be together. Seriously why else would I be calling you of all people.'

'Um thanks Santana…I think? Well I'll be there on Saturday. See you then.'

'Bye Finn. Oh and thanks for doing this for Rachel it means a lot to me.'

'Anything for Rach.'

With that the phone line went dead. And luckily I was able to work a little better on that essay.

**I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter should be Finn going to New York but I'm not so sure. Please Review or give me your ideas :D it means a lot to me :D **


	3. I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully

**Hi again! I know that I just updated this morning but I'm home sick from school today and I have nothing to do so yeah…XD I hope you guys like this chapter! Read and Review please! **

**Chapter 3: I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully **

**Santana P.O.V **

Yesterday was my phone call to Finn. Now normally I wouldn't call any one for a situation like that. However this was getting bad. I have never seen Rachel that depressed.

She's always up and active, running in central park, cooking even. But that week all she did was sit around. I could hear her crying when I was in the other room and when she was sleeping I would hear her cry Finns name.

Now since I found that heartbreaking you know that it must have been bad. I'm not going to tell Rachel because then she could have a break down, but I needed to tell Kurt at least.

'Hey Kurt can I talk to you for a sec?' I walk into the kitchen and steal a cookie off of his plate as I sit down across from him

'Yea sure Santana whats up'

'Finns coming over tomorrow.'

'Really? That's great does Rachel know?'

'Nope. And its going to stay like that understood!?'

'Yes mamn!' he says with an attitude.

I start to walk out of the kitchen and I think that for once I did something really, really well.

Just then I get a text message as my phone lights up with the name **Finn **

**Finn: **Hey just letting u know I'm going to be in NYC at 10 am Saturday morning.

**Santana:** K. Kurt can pick you up if you want. I have dance class.

**Finn:** no its ok I'll take a cab. How far away is the airport from your apartment?

**Santana:** By cab…an hour…by subway…30-45 mins.

**Finn:** scrap that. I'm taking the subway.

**Santana:** I g2g Rachel's home.

**Finn:** OK see you tomorrow.

**Rachel P.O.V **

I got home really late last night because Cassandra July kept me late because I wasn't mastering the tango fast enough. So I got home around mid night and saw Santana sitting on the couch texting someone.

I looked at her and she said hi, then I took a long shower and then went to bed and dreamed once again about Finn.

When I woke up I was relieved not to have classes on a Saturday. However I did have to practice for my singing final exam.

The assignment for this exam was to sing a ballad with a lot of emotion. The teacher recommended that it's a song that has some history to us. So of course with the whole thing about not getting Finn out of my head, I chose a song that's pretty much 'our song'… faithfully.

Every time I hear that song all I think about is that day we sang it for our show choir competition. The day he told me he loves me.

I get out of bed and go eat breakfast. I make my special vegan breakfast and I eat. I look at the clock and it's about 10 so I put my dishes in the sink and go start practicing.

I have practiced for about 30 minuets now accapella just so I could make sure my voice was hitting all the right pitches.

I walk over to the stereo system in the living room putting in my CD pressing play and start belting out the song with all the wonderful memories come back.

_Highway run__  
Into the midnight sun__  
Wheels go round and round__  
You're on my mind__  
_

**Finn P.O.V **

I run up the stairs to the top floor where there apartment is located. I Check the room number that Santana gave me making sure that I find it quick. I pass about 15 rooms until I see the one that matches the correct number. I'm about to knock when I hear Rachel's voice through the door. Singing our song. She's singing, our song. Just listening too her brings a smile to my face. I think about singing along with her through the door but I wait. And I continue to listen to her wonderful voice through the door

_Restless hearts__  
Sleep alone tonight__  
Sending all my love along the wire__  
They say that the road__  
Ain't no place to start a family__  
Right down the line it's been you and me__  
And loving a music man__  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be__  
Oh boy __  
You stand by me__  
I'm forever yours…__  
Faithfully_

Her voice is so, so beautiful.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I continue singing my song belting out this last part thinking about Finn.

_Circus life__  
Under the big top world__  
We all need the clowns to make us smile_

Through space and time

_Always another show__  
Wondering where I am lost without you_  
_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair__  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again__  
I get the joy of rediscovering you__  
Oh boy…_

Tears start to flood my eyes. Every high school memory comes back too me at that moment.

_You stand by me__  
I'm forever yours…__  
Faithfully_

I get ready to start the last verse about to break down crying when I hear a voice sing along with me. It sounds just like Finn. Oh wow I must be hallucinating. But…it sounds so real…and its coming from the…the hallway… I keep singing slowly walking to the door

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

I'm almost to the door now…the voice it's getting louder…maybe I'm not imagining it…

_Faithfully__  
I'm still yours__  
I'm forever yours_

I put my hand on the door preparing to open it. My heart rate speeds up._  
_

_Ever yours__  
Faithfully_

As the voice and I finish that last note I swing open the door. Shocked. Its Finn.

'FINN!' I scream and give him a big hug. He lifts me up as I run to him to give him the hug and I cry into his shoulder.

'Whoa there Rach…some ones excited to see me!'

'Why wouldn't I be!' Finn put me down and I jumped right back up. This time to give him a kiss. A sweet long kiss that we haven't shared in such a long time.

**HI again! ****I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my favorite chapter so far. I don't know if I will get another chapter up tonight but I will definitely update tomorrow! I might even start a whole new story! Thanks for Reading and please Review! ****  
**


	4. The Best

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story and following and favorites. It means a lot to me! I got one reviewer today and that person is…..FinchelFan728! Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me especially because I absolutely love your stories. So anyone else reading this check out her stories ****_Barely Breathing_**** and the sequel ****_Their Gold Star_****. They are some of my Favorite Fanfics. Well I hope you enjoy this** **chapter!**

**Chapter 4: The Best. **

**Finn P.O.V **

I was honestly and truthfully shocked when the door opened and out popped Rachel giving me a huge hug and kiss. I'm not complaining though. That was long over due.

However when I was on the airplane flying over here I didn't think that I would be where I am right now. Sitting on Rachel's couch with her head on my lap watching TV. I thought she wouldn't want to see me. Boy was I wrong.

We sit there in silence that is for once not awkward. All the sudden Rachel turns so that she is facing me.

'You know you're the best person ever right?' she says with a smirk.

'Oh yeah? And what makes me that?'

'You flew all the way out here just to see me because I missed you…I don't know what you think but that is probably the nicest thing you have ever done for me.' She smiles.

'Well it was worth it. 'cause now I get to spend an entire two weeks with you and only you!'

'WHAT!' she screams in excitement. 'You get to stay for two whole weeks?! That's awesome, but I have to go to school next week then I get my break' she tells me that

news with just a little bit of sadness in her voice.

'Hey Rach…don't worry. You still get a whole two weeks of me just being here…k?'

'Yes. And that makes up for it I suppose.' She starts to sit up and straiten out her skirt before she finally speaks again.

'Now. You must be hungry. Lets go to that karaoke bar to sing and eat. They have AMAZING food.' She grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. She grabs her jacket off the coat rack and I grab mine. We head out the door and too the subway station.

'you know…' I say…'I'm actually starting to get used to the New York City atmosphere. I kinda like it.'

She bats my arm playfully.

'Are you trying to imply something there Mr. Hudson?' She raises an eye brow and me.

'No….' I lie.

Our train finally comes and Rachel and I step onto the train and try to find seats. We find two on the side of the train and sit down while everyone else steps in. Just as the train doors start to close, a mother and her little child walk in.

The little girl with her is holding her arm and crying. I look at where this train is heading and it's the train that takes you across the street from a children's hospital. This little girl must be hurt.

'Mommy' the little girl cries. 'My leg hurts really really bad.'

' I know honey' replied the mother 'but there's no where for you to sit down right now ok?'

I look over to Rachel and I know what she's going to do. She has the look in her eye that she gets every time she goes to talk to someone she doesn't know. A mix of fear and eagerness.

Just as I think that Rachel gets up, and taps the mother on her shoulder.

'Mamn?' Rachel asks. 'Your daughter can sit there if she wants. Its obvious she's in a lot of pain.' Rachel gestures to her chair that she was sitting in.

The mother picks her child up gently and carefully and puts her in the seat next to me. The little girl looks over at me and is scared by my tall height.

'Hi…I'm Finn…what's your name?'

'Amy…' she laughs. 'I have a goldfish named Finn! He's purple!'

'Wow that's cool!'

Just then over the intercom the voice states that it's Rachel's and I stop. The train stops and the doors open. I turn around to make sure Rachel is behind me but also to say goodbye to Amy. She's a sweet kid.

Rachel P.O.V

Finn and I get off the train and head to the restaurant.

'You know…' I say to him. 'you would make a really great father one day. You were so kind to that little girl on the train.' I look up at him and smile.

'Yeah…and you Ms. Berry would make a very good mother. You gave up your seat on the train for that little girl.' He looks down at me and gives me one of his goofy half smiles.

We walk the next block and then where at the restaurant. We go in and Finn asks for a table for two near the karaoke station. We sit down and order our food. The announcer comes over to our table asking if we want to sing.

We happily say yes because its been a while since Finn and I actually have sang a real duet together up on a stage. I pick a song for us that Finn will actually know. And as of right now it does still have some meaning to the two of us. We walk onto the stage.

'Hi I'm Rachel Berry.' I smile and wave

'Hey. I'm Finn Hudson.' He looks at me and smiles. I tell the music guy to start playing and we sing our hearts out.

_face to face and heart to heart  
we're so close, yet so far apart  
i close my eyes i look away  
that's just because i'm not okay_

_but i hold on, i stay strong  
wondering if we still belong_

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending_

_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

_how long do i fantasize  
make believe that it's still alive  
imagine that i am good enough  
and we can choose the ones we love_

_but i hold on, i stay strong  
wondering if we still belong_

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending_

_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

_keeping secrets safe  
every move we make  
seems like no one's letting go_

_and it's such a shame  
cause if you feel the same  
how am i supposed to knowwwwwwwwwww_

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending_

_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

At the end we kissed just like we did at nationals. From there we quickly finished our meal, paid the bill and went home. The second we got in the door Finn gave me one of his slow long kisses. It turned more passionate and we eventually made it too my bed room. There we shared the best night of our lives. Together.


	5. Bad day, Big News

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and friends and a bad case of writers block. I'm starting to lose hope on this story because so far only one person has reviewed and told me how I'm doing. And while that means a lot to me I still feel like I'm flailing. So I don't know. If you want me to keep going please REVIEW! Oh and I should have one or two new stories coming up soon. Thanks to anyone who's reading! Oh and in this story… Rachel and Brody never dated And she still doesn't know if she got the part in Funny Girl. Britney and Santana have broken up and so did Klaine. But Kurt never dated Adam. **

**Chapter 5: Bad day, Big news **

**Finn P.O.V **

I was really upset that Rach had to go back to school. But she is set on her Broadway dreams and believes the only way to get there is to graduate from NYADA. I watch her as she crawls out of bed careful not to wake me up, even though I've already been up for a while.

She grabs her robe and then heads into the bathroom. I hear the water running from the shower. She comes out of the bathroom still thinking I'm asleep. She's about to drop her robe when…

"Finn…I know you are awake…" She turns to me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"um…uh….Morning Rachel?" I panic seeing she's mad. When Rachel gets mad…it isn't always pretty.

"Good Morning Finn. Now if you would please excuse me I need to get dressed for school!'

"oh yeah sure. I'm just gonna go take a shower' I walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek before walking into the bathroom and took my shower.

When I finally came out Rachel had gone to school with Kurt, and Santana was out looking for jobs. I had an eventful day planned so I went and made myself breakfast before I walked out the door.

I haven't told Rachel yet but I applied to NYU majoring in education and got a partial scholarship so that I could attend the fall semester. I plan on telling her that tonight at dinner, that way Kurt and Santana could hear the news too.

Rachel already said I could stay with them and try to look at colleges and jobs after I help the New Directions win nationals. So I already have a place to stay, and better yet I get to stay with my girl. This couldn't be more perfect.

Today NYU was offering tours of the campus for the freshmen coming in next year. I thought 'why not I'm gonna be in New York for a week without really anything else to do' so this was perfect. I went to the subway station down the street hopped on the train and went to the campus.

I looked around at the school. It was HUGE. There was a building over there that looked like the dorms and another couple buildings dedicated to special subjects like science and stuff. I went to go join the tour group that was for education majors and we walked around the campus.

When we were done I was really happy about coming here in the fall. The teachers were really nice and the students were even better. I headed back to the subway station to get home before Rachel, Kurt, or Santana got there.

I was about to step on the train back to bush wick but then my phone rang. It was the New York Police Department. I tried not to panic and I lifted the phone up to my ear.

'Hello?' I gulped.

**Rachel P.O.V **

I love NYADA don't get me wrong, but today was not very pleasant. First off in dance Mrs. July decided to make me perform a number that I had a lot of trouble with in front of the whole class. I nailed it but still, the last thing I need was the pressure of performing in front of judgmental jerks.

Then I had my theater class. We are performing 'Hairspray' for our spring musical and I got the part of the snotty white girl. And apparently I wasn't 'snotty' enough for the director and I almost got that part taken away from me.

Then I had my singing class. The last class before my two hour break, where I got to go home. That class wasn't that bad. I didn't get to perform my solo though because we ran out of time and that kind of made me upset.

I was on my way to the subway station to make it home on time. When my phone buzzed with a text message from Kurt asking me how my day was. I started to walk out in the street while texting Kurt back.

All the sudden I heard a car horn, people screaming look out, I fell onto the pavement and felt something wet pooling under me. I looked at it. It was blood. My blood. I started to panic, and I heard sirens off in the distance. Then, I passed out.

**Finn P.O.V**

"Hi is this Finn Hudson?" A lady spoke over the phone. When she said my name I just paniced even more.

"Y-Yes. I'm Finn Hudson."

"Do you know Rachel Berry?"

"Yes I do. She's my girlfriend…why is something wrong?' My voice started to rise as people in the subway station looked at me.

"Calm down sweet heart." The ladies calm voice helped me calm a little. "She was leaving New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts and texting someone named Kurt?"

"Yeah, he's my step brother."

"When she crossed the street she was hit by a speeding car. She's at the hospital in the Intensive Care Unit. They know your coming."

"Thanks. I'll be there in 15 minutes." I couldn't believe it this morning she was the same diva-ish Rachel that everyone loved. Now she was fighting for her life, I think, because of a stupid driver.

I got the next subway heading downtown. It was the longest 10 minute train ride of my life. I got off the subway and ran into the hospital. A nurse stopped me at the front desk.

"I'm here to see Rachel Berry."

"She's in ICU room 708. I don't think shes awake yet though."

what did she mean by awake yet? Did she pass out, is she okay? While obviously she's not ok if she's in ICU. I hit the elevator button and it didn't open quickly so I headed for the stairs.

She was on the seventh floor so I knew this would take a while. I ran past doctors and nurses on their lunch breaks until I finally came to the seventh floor ICU. I walked in and told the nurse who I was and who I came to see.

I walked down the brightly lit hallway looking at the bright blue colored doors. Rachel wasn't in the children's area because she had just turned 19 and wasn't considered a teen anymore. I walked by the room numbers and murmured to myself.

'702 703 704 705 706 707 708…." I stopped and took a deep breath before I stepped in to the room.

I saw Rachel laying on the bed with a bandage on her forehead and another one on her arm and leg. She wasn't awake yet but was tossing and turning.

The nurses had told me she passed out and was expected to wake up soon. I walked over to the side of the bed and planted a kiss on the side of her cheek. I sat down with tears in my eyes watching her.

I decided to call everyone else. First I called Kurt and Santana. I told them what happened and they said to call them when she woke up so that they could come visit her. Then I called Mercades, Sam, Puck, Quinn and then Mr. Shue so he could tell the rest of the New Directions. They all said they were sorry but only Quinn would be able to come visit. Then I called her dads.

"Hi Finn! How are you!" it was Leroy that answered the phone.

"Hi . Uh, I'm doing fine…but Rachel isn't."

"Why? What happened? Hiram GET OVER HERE. ITS FINN."

"Hello Finn how are you?"

"Um good. Rachel isn't though."

"What happened to our little star?" panic with a mix of anger was present in his voice.

"She was leaving the NYADA campus today to come home when she was hit by a car. Shes at the Hospital in ICU."

"Oh my goodness. Finn thank you so much for calling us. We will try to catch a flight over there tomorrow. Thanks again bye."

With that they hung up. I sat there for about an hour until I heard Rachel's soft voice finally speak.

"Finn?" she looked around as if trying to find me.

"I'm right here baby. I'm going to go get the doctor. Be right back." I rushed out of the room to get the doctor and left Rachel sitting on the bed panicking. I felt terrible for doing that but I had to find the doctor. When the doctor came back Rachel was the first one to speak.

"How long was I out."

"About 4 hours." The doctor answered and then went on. "we did a bunch of tests and you have nothing too serious so later we will release you from ICU and into the regular part of the hospital."

Rachel and I sighed with relief at that news. The last thing I wanted her to go through was something absolutely terrible or life threatening. My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor's words.

"You do however have a moderate concussion and a broken wrist."

He pointed at me. "Would you mind going out in the hall for a second while I give her one more exam before I send her down to the other department."

I quickly agreed and I went out into the hall and called Kurt and Santana telling them she woke up and that she's fine. They said they were finishing up dinner so it would take them about thirty minutes or so to get down here.

Then I called all the New Directions Alumni and Mr. Shue. I called her dads and told them everything. I decided to call my mom later because she was looking at apartments with Burt down in D.C. The doctor came out of the room and told me I could come back in.

"Finn? You can come back in now because I have one more thing to ask or tell you that I think you would want to hear. Or so I hope."

I was so confused as to what he meant by that but I went inside anyway and sat down next to Rachel and held her hand. The doctor pulled out her chart looked at it once, and then spoke.

"Rachel…did you know you were pregnant?"

**Ha! I left you guys a cliff hanger! But don't worry I hopefully will update with in the next couple days. Thursday is my last day so I have two whole months till school that I can write for you guys. Oh and you may have noticed in the story I'm trying to keep the 'old Rachel' personality. Now to be mean I need 3 reviews to get you the next chapter though. Thanks for Reading!**


	6. B-baby?

**Oh my gosh! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER WAS HAVING TROUBLES AND A LOT OF MY FRIENDS HAD POOL PARTYS THE PAST WEEK. I AM SO SORRY L I FEEL LIKE A TERIBLE PERSON…BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE….. I asked you guys for just three reviews…and…You gave me SIX! If only you people could see the smile on my face! I thought no one liked this story but I guess I was wrong! Here's chapter six!**

A/N: This chapter is set in the middle of April….When Rachel and Finn were all depressed missing each other and such that was end of February. Finn visited Rachel the first week of March….and they….made this thing…..middle of march. Rachel got in her car accident a month later. I hope that clears things up.

Chapter 6: B-Baby?

**Rachel P.O.V**

"I'm p-pregnant"

I mattered to stutter out. I can't believe at the age of 19 that I am pregnant. I look at the doctor shocked out of my mind. To frightened to say anything else.

Finn hasn't said anything yet. He's just staring straight ahead with the biggest grin ever plastered on his face. I look at him and he looks back at me.

"RACHEL! Isn't this great! Were gonna be a family! Just like we always wanted! And this time the babies mine!...The babies mine right?" he stops for a moment looking at me. The doctors giving us a quizzical look as he has no idea what Finn was just talking about.

"Long story doc…and yes, Finn its 100% absolutely yours."

"Oh my gosh!" here he goes again… "We have to tell everybody we have to go buy clothes and a crib and what about our apartment it's not going to be big enough for the five of us! Oh and were gonna need diapers and car seats…" I try breaking in…

"Finn…"

"Oh and we will need baby monitors and those, uh, things and toys and oh my gosh we only have nine months to prepare."

At that point the doctor was trying his best not to laugh his head off at Finn but I was just getting annoyed.

"FINNEGAN CHRISTIPHOR HUDSON!" I screamed and THAT got his attention.

"oh uh…sorry…I'm just really, REALLY excited."

"Yeah…we can see that…now Finn please just sit down." I pointed to the chair next to the exam table and he sat down quickly with his leg still bouncing.

"So Mrs. Berry, if you don't mind, I'm going to give you your first ultrasound to make sure the babies ok and how far along you are."

He turned on the machine and then turned to me to lift my hospital gown up over my stomach. He squirted some gel on my stomach that felt really cold, and then put the wand over the gel.

"Mrs. Berry, Mr. Hudson…that is your baby!" he said pointing at the screen. It looked smaller than a peanut. I smiled since the first time the doctor told me I was pregnant.

I looked at it once again. It was a baby. Inside of me. A baby. I looked over at Finn. He had that half smile plastured to his face. Staring at the screen he whispered,

"Rach, that's OUR baby…"

"I know…" I was now the one smiling like an idiot. I couldn't believe that Finn and I were actually going to have a baby. A real human being. Just as all the thoughts were swirling around my head, the doctor spoke.

"Well Rachel, it looks like you are just about four weeks along. The baby looks perfectly healthy and all things look right. Your due date is… November 23rd."

Wow in about 8 months I will have a baby. There's no way I will abort it. And I don't really think that I could give it up for adoption after seeing the inner turmoil it did to Shelby. The doctor leaves the room to gather pamphlets and my special vitamins. I look over at Finn, who still hasn't spoken a word…

"Finn…sweetie…you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"You sure?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"yup"

This time I laugh at him. I'm still giggling when the door opens. I prepare for the doctor to come in with all the special booklets and stuff but instead…it's Kurt and Santana.

"Hey diva how you feeling?" Kurt's the first to pipe up.

"Uh…I'm better than I was four hours ago. My head hurts just a little but other than that I think I'm good."

"Berry…what's going on with frankenteen over here?"

Crap. I haven't even realized that Finn was still smiling like a mental person. I tried hitting him in the shoulder. It worked.

"Oh hey Kurt, Santana." He said a little fast while waving like a child.

"Ok who gave my brother five pixie sticks…" Kurt seemed curious, along with Santana.

"I have no…" Just as I started to speak the door opened again. This time it was the doctor, with very bad timing.

"Ok Mrs. Berry! Here are your prenatal Vitamins and some pamphlets on pregnancy."  
Kurt and Santana's mouth drop open and they turn to stare right at me. "Oh hello there. I'm Rachel's doctor. Are you two related to her?"

"No…we are her best friends." Kurt says still staring at me.

"Rachel…you…Finn…how…I know how but…how?" Kurt's obviously confused.

"Woah. Rachel you my friend are the last person I would have ever expected to get pregnant at 19." Santana more amused that confused. After a long moment of scilence the doctor finally speaks up.

"Well Rachel, I'm not going to discharge you just yet but I would like you to walk around the hospital just a little bit with Finn here just to make sure everything's ok."

"Sure doctor. Whatever you say." The doctor went to leave so Rachel could get out of her hospital gown and into her real clothes that Finn had asked Kurt to grab from home.

I put on blue jeans and a yellow top with a blue cover up. The same outfit I wore junior year of high school, just minus the skirt. Once I was dressed and I got Finn out of his daze, we decided to go walk around the hospital like the doctor said to.

**Finn P.O.V**

After walking for about fifteen minutes, Rachel got tired so we found the nearest waiting room and sat down for a couple minutes. The nearest waiting room was in the children's stay in ward.

Rachel sat down in one of the brightly colored chairs and put her head on her shoulder. We each rested for about five minutes before a little girl in a bright orange hospital gown came up to us.

"Hi there! My names Lilly! Are you guys here to sing?" The little girl looked up at us with big blue eyes. They looked like they wanted to be happy but they were overcome by sadness.

"Sing?" Rachel popped up looking at the little girl.

"YEAH! Every Monday grown-ups come down here to sing to us!"

"Well…I do love to sing…" I could tell Rachel was about to belt a song out at any second.

"That's Awesome! Let me go get all my friends."

"Ok Lilly. I'll pick a song for you!"

Lilly started to walk away but then she turned around at came back to Rachel and I looking all sad.

"Oh and incase you were wondering, I'm here…" she points around the hospital. "…because I have a tumor in my brain and I'm getting it removed tomorrow."

"oh I'm sorry Lilly…" I frown at her.

"It's ok. And after tomorrow I will finally be a normal kid!" she says letting out a big sigh.

"Well I'm gonna go get my friends! See you later!"

and with that she skipped off.

Rachel got up over to where a microphone was standing. She searched the radio thing and then winked at Lilly, who was sitting in a small crowd of little kids all in orange hospital gowns. Rachel looked over at me before beginning the song.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over  
Cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over  
Cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
You know in the end,  
The day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over  
Cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Not alone

When she was done singing she got a round of applause from all the kids in the audience. With that she walked over to me and we headed back to out hospital room.

When we got back the nurse came in with us, handed Rachel the discharge papers and then told us we could leave.

We got a taxi outside of the hospital and drove home in silence. Both of us knew what we were thinking. How to tell the parents…

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! I hopefully won't make you wait that long for a chapter again. If I do…Feel free to PM me saying 'DUDE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" :D To be meaner….FIVE REVIEWS for the next chapter!**

**UPDATE 5-29-13: Hi guys I just wanted to let you know that i am sick so i can't do much writing right now...that and my laptop is acting up again. i will try to write something on my kindle but i dont know if i can manage that. Sorry **


	7. Dads…and New Directions

Hi everyone! Here is chapter seven of dreams! For anyone reading this check out my new story New life New Directions!

Chapter 7: Dads…and New Directions.

Rachel P.O.V

I woke up at nine AM with Finn holding me tight. I still can't believe that I'm pregnant. It all seems so surreal. I smell coffee in the kitchen so I silently wiggle out of Finns arms, careful not to wake him, and I walk out into the kitchen.  
"Morning Mommy!" Kurt jokes as I sit down at the table.  
"Ha Ha very funny…" I say rolling my eyes.

Santana pours me a cup of coffee and sets it down besides me. I pick it up to take a sip but instead I smell it and a feeling of nausea washes over me. I get up and I run into the bathroom, throwing up everything I ate last night for dinner. I flush the tolielt and then I go to brush my teeth. While I'm brushing my teeth Finn knocks on the door.  
"Babe?" he yells through the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I open the door. "Just the beginning of the morning sickness." I walk out of the bathroom and go sit down on the couch. I turn on the T.V and start watching the news when my phone rings. It's my dads. I pick it up with my good hand. And stare at Finn with my eyes wide.

"Hi Daddy!" I try to fake being overjoyed that they called.  
"Hello pumpkin! Your dad and I are at the airport and we are going to come visit you in the hospital."

"I'm at home." I say. "they discharged me yesterday because I only had minor injuries."

"well ok then…we will come to your apartment then instead. See you in about 45 minutes sweetie."

"ok daddy. Love you."

"Love you too."

when Rachel hung up the phone she could tell that her daddy knew something was up. She just had to wait till they got here.

"Whats up Rachel?" Finn asked as he sat down next to her.

"My dads are coming." She whined and fell onto Finns lap.

"Well at least they will know…" Finn commented stroking Rachel's hair.

"I know…but I have been under stress since we found out yesterday. I haven't even scheduled my first doctors appointment." I sighed.

"Well why don't I go do that for you right now? Okay?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah sure whatever." I didn't mean to sound moody but he knew it was probably just hormones.

He got up out of his seat and went to the phone. I just sat there thinking of what to tell my dads. Finn was still on the phone when I looked at the clock and saw that I only had about fifteen more minutes until my dads get here. I got up so I could go get dressed. I was just putting my jeans on when Finn knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. He walked in and sat down on our bed.

"Your doctors appointment is in three weeks…because we have to go back to Lima for graduations in a week…" he stated.

"Oh ok. Thanks Finn. I love you."

"Love you too Rach…" he paused. "I have something to tell you Rachel…and it's very important for us…"

"Um ok?" I sat down next to him after I had finished putting my clothes on.

"I got accepted to NYU for next fall!" He smiled widely at me

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yelled and jumped up and down.

"Yea, I'm serious!"

"Oh my god Finn! This is perfect! We can finally be a family!"

"Yes we can, just like we always dreamed."

"We're going to need to get our own apartment though." I pointed out.

"We will cross that road when we get there." He said back to me. Making me laugh with joy.

Just then we heard a knock at the door. Its time. Finn and I gave each other a look of 'its going to be fine' then we started to the door…holding hands. I was the one to open it.

"Hi daddy! Hi dad!" I hug them as they walk in.

"Hi Mister and Mister Berry." Finn shakes there hands.

"come sit down." I point to the couch.

"So sweet heart how are you feeling?" Dad asked me.

"Better." I responded.

After that we talked for nearly thirty minutes about upcoming events. We talked about how we were coming to Lima in a week, how my last day of NYADA freshmen year was tomorrow, and how Finn was going to move to New York after Nationals. Then…we had to tell them.

"Sweetie, is something wrong? You seem rather quiet." Hiram asked.

"Um yes actually, something is wrong. Finn and I have something we need to tell you…" I told them quietly.

"What is it princess we won't get mad."

"I'm…I'm pregnant…" I looked up to them. Hiram's face lit up, Leroy's face dropped.

"OH MY GOD! I'm finally gonna be a grandpa!" Hiram screamed and gave Finn and I a hug.

I looked over to Leroy.

"Rachel…I'm not necessarily happy about you being pregnant at 19 but…I believe in you and Finn."

"Thank you daddy." I said as I stood up to give him a hug.

"Well we have to get going, call us if you need anything you two!"

"Ok dad thank you!"

They got up and walked out the door. Once they left Finn and I went to go sit on the couch and watch some more T.V. A couple minutes later I fell fast asleep.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

FINN P.O.V

Today Rachel and I are going back to Lima for Nationals and the Kids Graduations. We pack our bags and go early in the morning to the airport. We arrive there and get on our flight to Lima.

When we get there Rachels dads pick us up at the airport and we head to our old High School. When we get there only is there.

"Hi Finn. And…RACHEL! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Why wouldn't I?" she laughs

"Mr. Shue if you don't mind…Rachel and I would like to announce something to all the glee kids when they get here."

"Fine by me!" he pats me on the back and tells us to go hide in his office…that way we can surprise the kids and our friends.

Kids start to pile in the room, and once everyone is there we hear .

"Ok New directions…I want you to welcome…" he points at his office and Rachel and I come running out.

"FINN! RACHEL!" Everyone screams at once!

"Hi guys!" Rachel speaks up "Finn and I have something very important to tell all of you before you guys head to nationals in L.A tomorrow."

"Wait…where's Britney?" I ask

"She's at MIT…she got early admission." Blaine answers

"Britney at MIT?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"I know…" Blaine answers. "Now tell us your news!"

"Well…I'm pregnant!"

**Cliff hanger :D I'll update hopefully tomorrow but I don't know. I have such big storylines planned for this story but I need to write filler chapters first and its driving me nuts. PLEASE REVIEW it makes my day!**


	8. The Wheels on the Bus

*****PLEASE READ*****

**Hi everyone! I'm Just writing a short chapter today for Dreams because I need your help with something….so next chapter is nationals (it was going to be this chapter but I don't have everything done)…and I need songs! I need one girl's number, one boy's number, one solo; I don't need a group number because I already picked that one out! As you can see there will be a LOT of music in that chapter but that's not such a bad thing right? For the solo you can tell me who will sing it and you can tell me who sings what parts in the boys or girls numbers too if you have some in mind! All songs must be somewhat clean. By somewhat I mean, I really don't care if it has one bad word in it like Hall of Fame or Drive by. Just not a song with cuss words in every sentence please! So PM me the songs or Review with your song choices! Thank you guys! **

**Chapter 8: The wheels on the bus go round and round **

**Finn P.O.V**

I was starting to get nervous; after Rachel told the New Directions that she was pregnant they all just stared at us for like five minutes. I thought they were going to boo us, or never allow us to be back in the choir room. Rachel and I held hands and looked at them with desperate faces. Then a smile slowly crept across their faces. We looked at Mr. Shue he was beaming. Then we heard Tina squeal.

"OH MY GOSH! The first New Directions baby!" She jumped out of her seat startling all of us.

"This is so exciting you guys!" Mr. Shue said facing us and giving Rachel a big hug, then coming after me.

"Yeah, we were kind of getting worried you guys would like make us hit the road or something when we told you, you guys were quiet for a while."

"Sorry…we were just trying to process that Rachel of all people is pregnant. We knew it would happen at some point just not this soon." Blaine told us with a apologetic look.

"That's ok guys I'm just happy that you are happy!" Rachel said running up to Blaine to give him a hug.

"So! When's the little guy due?" Ryder asked.

"Late November!" Rachel excitedliy exclaimed. "And I don't know if it's a guy yet, we have our first Doctors appointment when we go back to New York. And I'll be about 12 weeks along by then."

"Oh." Ryder had absolute no clue about babies or anything so he just shrunk back in his seat.

"And I also have some news for you guys." I spoke up

"What is it Finn" echoed through the room.

"Well, After this school year is over I'm moving to New York. One to take care of my Kid, and two, I got accepted to NYU and will be studying there with a major in Education."

"Wow Finn that's great!" Marley piped up.

"It is great Marley, and I have you to thank."

"Me? Why?"

"Because! You were the one that opened up a whole world of possibilities to me by saying that I was a pretty great teacher and should get a teaching degree. So, I started at square one and I'm on the path. All thanks to you!"

Marley smiled "Thanks Finn."

"OK so now that all the announcements are over, we have to go get on that bus on our way to Minneapolis!" I shouted.

The whole choir room erupted in cheers as they got up from there chairs and headed out to the parking lot to get on the bus.

**LATER**

Rachel P.O.V

We are about half way there right now and no ones really doing much talking right now. Jake and Marley are off in the corner seats talking, Sam and Joe are watching a movie and eating, Kitty is sleeping, Ryder, Sugar, Artie, and Unique are all on some electronic device listening to music or playing games. Finn and I are sitting and talking about how to improve the dance numbers and vocals when Marley speaks up.

"This reminds me of when I was little and my day care took us on a field trip and the whole time we were singing the Wheels on the Bus go Round and Round."

"Well, how about we continue that legacy?" Jake looked up at his girlfriend.

I accepted there to be song, but not a nursery rime. But when they all started singing, it was amazing!

**Jake and Marley: **Do do do do do do do do do do do do

**Artie and Unique: **da da da da da da da da da da da da

**Ryder: **Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Sugar: **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Marley (Rachel): **The wheels on the bus go round and round (round and round) Round and round The wheels on the bus go round and round

**Everyone: **All through the town!

**Rachel (Finn): **The people on the bus go up and Down (up and down) Up and down thepeople on the bus go up and down all through the town! *everyone jumps up and down*

**Kitty (Ryder): **The Horn on the bus goes Beep beep beep (beep beep beep) Beep BeepBeep. The horn on the bus goes Beep Beep Beep All through the town.

**Everyone: **All Through the town!

**Artie: **ooooooohhhhh

**Everyone: **All through the town!

**Unique: **Yeaaah!

**Everyone: **All…Through…The Tooowwwwn!

**Jake: **All. Through. The. Town!

I have to say, I was worried at first that the kids wouldn't be ready for nationals but I think they are now. I fell asleep shortly after the song and woke up to Finn shouting.

"Honey, whats wrong?"

"Oh sorry Rach, didn't mean to wake you, But, in the next five miles were going to be at the hotel…"

"Oh ok then." I said as I got up. Most of the kids on the bus where awake and full of anticipation. Tomorrow was the biggest competition of there lives.

**I hope you all liked my rendition of Wheels on The Bus…I honestly didn't know what I was doing but hey it turned out pretty good…right? Don't forget to tell me your song choices for Girls number, Boys number and Solo for nationals! Review 'em  
People reading New Life, New Directions, That will be updated tomorrow. **


	9. Nationals Here We Come!

**Hi everyone! So sorry I didn't update any sooner! I've been really busy. Well here's chapter 9 of dreams. It's NATIONALS! **

**Chapter 9: Nationals **

The bus slowly pulled to a stop outside of the hotel. All the kids on the bus, along with all the adults, popped up out of their seats full of anticipation. They looked at the grand hotel in front of them then they looked out the other window to see the grand theater where tonight's competition would take place.

"Wow…" Sugar marveled at the theater.

"That place is huge…" Sam stated.

"It is, and tonight we will rock it and come out with that national's trophy!" Mr. Shue yelled at all the kids who were now screaming in excitement.

All the kids pilled out of the bus and into the hotel. They only had about 3 hours to practice all of there songs, and about one hour to get ready before they had to check in. They all rushed into the room reserved and started to practice the four numbers they had planned.

The first one was a girls number with Marley and Tina as leads. The second one was a boys number with Artie and Blaine as leads. The next one was a solo sung by Marley since she had a power house voice. Then the group number where everyone sang at least one line in the song.

**Finn P.O.V **

Every one was practicing different parts. It was complete chaos in the room right now. I was helping Sam learn the basic steps of the boys number while Rachel helped with the girls number. Mr. Shue helped out with the group number and the solo while everyone else just practiced.

We only had about one hour left to practice, we've been practicing now for over two hours, and Sam is still missing the same step in the boys routine Tina still isn't hitting the correct note in the girls number, Artie was having trouble with his new wheel chair and Marley and Kitty couldn't master the dance routine in the group number.

We are a total mess. And to make matters worse, we have to be on stage in two and a half hours. Just as some of them start to understand a bit of what they had trouble with, a man from the hotel came in to tell us that our time is done in the practice room and we had to get out for the next group.

The girls all went to their rooms to get changed with Rachel and the boys all went to their rooms to get changed with Mr. Shue and I. The place was not very calm at all. You had boys running around to get their ties and girls running around trying to find their make-up bags and shoes.

Everyone quickly got dressed and then sat around talking until Mr. Shue said we had to go down stairs so we could head across the street to the auditorim where the competition was being held. On the way down stairs I met up with Rachel.

"So, how crazy where the girls?" I asked her smirking.

"Most likely crazier than the boys getting ready, Tina almost killed Kitty for touching her make-up."

"Wow…"

"I really like the outfits Mr. Shue picked out for them." Rachel said pointing at Marley and Artie.

"Yeah I do to. Ours where still the best though" I smiled at her. It was true thought, the clothes where pretty cool. The boys wore a light pink shirt with a hot pink tie. The girls wore a hot pink dress that went down right past their knees and light pink shoes. They looked cute in a advisor kind of way. Don't get the wrong idea there.

Everyone stepped into the lobby staring out the doors at the building before them. They where memorized by it once again but before any more could happen all the adults had to shove the kids out the door and across the street where they signed in and then went to their dressing rooms. Sadly, New directions was second to perform.

We went in and sat down watching the T.V monitor to see what was happening.

"Welcome to the 2013 national show choir competition!" the announcer yelled through the packed auditorium.

"Please welcome our three celebrity judges! She's one of the biggest names in music please welcome Demi Lovato!"

"Oh. My. Lawrd." Artie was the first to speak

"Then you love her on morning television please welcome Lara Spencer!" the crowd applauded as she stood up to wave.

"And last but most certainly not least, the cities most hated liberal, Mr. Linkins!

"Crap." Sam stated. "Do you think he'll know that I'm a republican?"

"No, No. probably not…" Rachel said to Sam patting him on the back.

We watched as the first act got to their second song, then the lights flickerd over our heads. It was show time. Mr. Shue then gathered all of us into a show circle.

"Ok guys, today for most of you, its your last competition, so you need to kick butt. No slacking off underclassmen either. You guys are as important as the seniors. So are you guys ready?" He said putting his hand in the middle. With everyone elses hand following.

"AAAAAAAAMAZING!" Everyone shouted right as the lights flickerd again indicating that it was show time.

The kids all went back stage with Mr. Shue, while Rachel and I sat in the audience to watch them.

"All the way from LimaOhio…last years national champs…please welcome the NEW DIRECTIONS!"

First up was the solo sung by Marley.

_ Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today..._

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one 

As Marley finished the crowd stood up and gave her a thundering round of applause. Rachel and I did the same. Next was the boy's number.

_I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way

You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh 

Again, every one stood on their feet to applaud the boys. Next was the girls turn.

_It feels like a perfect night  
To dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes  
It feels like a perfect night  
For breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers  
Ah,ah,ah,ah  
Yeah, we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical, oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time_

I don't know about you  
But i'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if  
You keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But i'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if  
We just keep dancing like we're... 22, 22

It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded  
Too many cool kids  
ah,ah,ah,ah  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
And end up dreaming instead of sleeping, yeah...  
We're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical, oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time

I don't know about you  
But i'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if  
You keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But i'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if  
We just keep dancing like we're... 22, 22

I don't know about you  
22, 22

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news  
I gotta have you  
I gotta have you

I don't know about you  
But i'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if  
You keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But i'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if  
We just keep dancing like we're... 22, 22

22, 22

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news  
I gotta have you  
I gotta have you 

Everyone stood up and applauded them right before the big group number.

_Hey... Everybody loses it  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Hey... I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you  
You'll make it out alive_

[Chorus]Oh  
People like us  
We've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up  
Nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Hey  
This is not a funeral  
It's a revolution after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait  
Everything will be OK  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames

Oh  
People like us  
We've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up  
Nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you  
They can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose  
This is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air  
Come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

Oh  
People like us  
We've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up  
Nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)

When they where on the last verse they all took each others hands and walked up to the front of the stage. When the song finished they all took a bow. The seniors where done. They all ran backstage and into their dressing rooms before they came to sit in the audience with Rachel and I. We waited and waited until the award time.

"Now before we begin our awards, please remember to silence your cell phones, no one needs to hear your ringtone at a time like this! Here our are top three finalists! From Ohio…Vocal Adrenaline! From Florida…The Green Leafs! And from Ohio again…The New Directions!

They all ran up onto stage and huddled around each other. Rachel was so nervous that she leaned against me hugging me.

"In third place…we have the Green Leafs!" The green leafs walked up and got their trophy before walking off stage.

"Now…our 2013 show choir national championship goes to…." He paused causing everyone to be on the edge of their seats and causing Rachel to squeeze my arm even tighter.

"THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" The announcer yelled.  
We won. For the second time in a row…we won! Rachel jumped up screaming at the top of her lungs and I stood up most likely doing the same and not realizing it. Every one on stage was jumping around giving each other hugs.

…

Later everyone was getting on the bus to go back to Lima, where next week many of our friends would be graduating. On the way back everyone slept except for Rachel, who looked like she was thinking.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her

"Nothing…I'm just kinda nervous about the whole 'baby growing inside of me thing'."

"Oh…I really cant help you there…but what I can tell you is that in about 7 months we will have our own little Rachel running around at our feet." I smiled at her.

"Or a little Finn. I think the world would explode with two of me on the planet. In two weeks when we go to the doctors we get to find out the gender. I would be at the 11 week mark then."

"Well that's great! Now go to sleep Rach. You need the rest."

"Ok" she yawned and turned over to fall asleep.

This year was going to be life changing. It all ready is.

**I hope you all didn't mind that I didn't put who sang what part in the songs…I thought you would like to pick who sings what parts instead. Next chapter is Graduation! I'll try to have it written and up soon! **


	10. Goodbye Graduates

Hi guys! So sorry that I haven't updated…I'm losing inspiration…After this chapter though I should be updating more frequently because the good stuff and drama is coming! I love you all! Also in this story Unique is a senior because she was at Carmel high for season 3.

Chapter 10: Goodbye Graduates.

Rachel P.O.V

Finn, Santana, Kurt, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, and I all stood in the choir room with the lights off waiting for the New Directions to get back from the 'we won nationals!' after party at sugars house. We were going to surprise them.

Quinn had stopped at the Lima bakery before coming here to get a cake. It was beautifully carved into the shape of a microphone with New Directions written down the sides. Kurt had bought all the decorations and insisted on decorating the choir room. He had bought red and white streamers which where hanging from the ceiling, red and white plates and cups and everything else a party could need. Finn and I had brought food and drinks and everyone else just brought miscellaneous items that they thought the party could use.

We were just standing around in complete silents, when the door burst open with Mr. Shue and the kids behind him turning on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled in unison jumping up from our hiding places. All the kids jumped up in shock and in excitement and came over to hug all of us that had planned it. Sam walked over to the table with the drinks and popped open a sparkling apple cider. The party had just begun!

_Next day.

Today was the day before the last day of school, which would be taken up due to the graduation ceremony. Marley had bought some end of the year presents for her four best friends, Unique, Kitty, Ryder and her boy friend Jake. For being the new girl she's had a pretty awesome year… She not only had one but two boys fall for her…one turning into her best, best, best friend (Ryder). And one turning into her boyfriend (Jake). Back at her old school, she would be lucky if even one boy just LOOKED at her. Then the girl that had been bullying her became her best girl-friend. Kitty started out the year tormenting her…now she's pretty sweet.

Marley walks over to Kitty's locker and hands her the present, a pair of diamond cat earrings that she bought from a garage sale. Kitty loved them and put them on right there on the spot. Then she walked over to the auditorium where Jake usually is after school. He said that he was practicing for dance class.

She walked closer to the doors of the auditorium and heard two voices talking.  
'Good." She thought 'maybe Ryder would be in there so I don't have to find him later."

As she walked closer to the doors she realized it was a girl's voice talking to Jake. Her heart rate started speeding up. It could just be a teacher…or his mother. She slowly opened the door just a little bit so she could see inside. Jake was in the middle or so row and next to him was a girl.

Marley strained to see what girl he was talking to. She made out certain features. She was young so probably not his mother…or a teacher. Marley opened the door just a little more. Now she could make out…a cheerios uniform. Was Jake cheating on her? Marley started to listen to their conversation.

"Hey Jake?" the girl in the cheerios uniform asked him.

"Yeah Jess?" He answered. Ok well her name is Jess. Marley thought to herself I've seen her before…I think she's the sophomore captain of the cheerios. Marley listened in even closer.

"You're going to break up with Marley right?" she said Marley's name with a hint of disgust.

"Yeah…" Jake answered her. "I will…" He looked sad. Like he knew what he was doing was wrong.

"You better do it fast…" Jess told him and made Marley feel a pang in her chest.

"I will…but we can't let her know about this…okay?"

"Sure baby…now where were we?" She looked at him and then leaned down to kiss him. He didn't show one hint of retaliation.

Marley couldn't take it anymore she had to speak up. She was just about to open her mouth to say something…but Jess caught her first. In the middle of making out with Jake she turned and looked at me…with Jakes eyes following.

"Marls…" Jake started looking at Marley wide eyed.

"Who…is…that?" The cheerio spat.

"I WAS his girlfriend!" Marley yelled back before turning around and running down the crowded hall with tears in her eyes.

"MARLS! MARLEY!" She heard Jake yell after her but she just kept running down the hall way sobbing.  
How could he do this to me? Marley thought running faster down the hall way. How? She kept running past people with tears running down her face. She was trying to get to the cafeteria to grab her mom and go home. She didn't want to see this place ever again. It would always remind her of Jake.

She turned a corner and kept running to the cafeteria. New tears where trickling down her face. She passed another row of lockers when she heard another familiar voice calling after her.

"Marley?! Marls!" Ryder shouted after her.

She kept running but knew Ryder was right behind her. All the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ryder had caught up with her. Instead of trying to break free and keep running down the full hall way to the cafeteria, she turned around and hugged Ryder, sobbing into his shoulder as he embraced her in his strong arms.

"Marls…you ok?" he whispered into her ear lightly while Marley still stood there sobbing into his chest now.

"No…" she whispered back.

"What happened Marls?" When he asked that she retreated from the hug and sunk down next to the lockers with him following sitting down holding her hand while she cried and tried to regain her voice enough to tell him.

"Jake…he…uh…cheated on me with Jess." Telling the truth only made her cry more…but she continued. "Jake was my first boy friend…until now I felt ugly…fat…stupid…like I would never find anyone that loves me for me! I'm not a cheerleader…not some brainiac…just me" she stopped for a second to sigh. "And when I found out five minutes ago that Jake was cheating on me…I guess I now feel like no body loves me for who I really am except my mom."

It went silent for a moment. Then Ryder spoke up.

"I love you…" He stated squeezing her hand and giving her a smile.

"What?" she asked confused…did Ryder really just say he loves me? She thought.

"I love you Marley. From the day you walked in the doors of McKinley I thought you where the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Then we where both cast in grease and I just knew you where special. You always have been."

What Ryder did next was not expected. He leaned over to Marley, and kissed her. It was not just a peck…or a kiss…but something soft and wonderful that showed that Ryder really did love Marley. When they finally broke apart they noticed Jake standing there watching it all.

"Not cool dude…we just broke up and you're already kissing her…that's sick man." Jake stared at Ryder making Marley feel uncomfortable so she scooted in towards Ryder and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What isn't cool, Jake…is cheating on your girlfriend! What the heck where you thinking!" Ryder shouted at Jake in Marley's defense.

No one spoke.

"I wasn't." Jake looked to Ryder and Marley. "I was not thinking and I'm sorry Marley. I really am…" He trailed off the end of his sentence.

"It's too late Jake…You hurt me and I don't think I could ever forgive you for it." Marley stood up and grabbed Ryder's hand along with her. They walked away leaving a stunned Jake behind them to go find Marley's mom.

_

NEXT DAY…  
Finn P.O.V

NOW…PLEASE WELCOME PRINCAPLE FIGGINS TO THE STAGE…" The announcer guy said. This reminded me so much of where I was last year… one year ago I Finn Hudson…was dating Rachel Berry, Enlisted in the Army, Engaged to Rachel Berry, Had no clue where my life was going, And one train ticket to New York for Rachel Berry in my pocket. Wow…my mom was right…my life does revolve around Rachel. Even more so now that she is carrying OUR child! I still can't believe it! I think that I am more excited than Rachel. I was day dreaming about our future when the announcer's voice brought me out of my trance.

"And now…please welcome the William McKinley High School class of 2013! Along with a special performance from the national title winning…New Directions!" First up where the glee kids that where singing a song around the audience while the other kids got their diplomas.

**_Sam:_**  
_ Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Arties head?  
__**Brittany: **__  
And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out  
__**Blaine: **__  
And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times  
__**Tina: **__  
I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I  
__**Everyone:**__  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Goodbye  
_**Artie:**__  
Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down  
__**Tina:**_

_we used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_**Sam: (pointing to Quinn in audience)**__  
Quinn's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I  
__**Everyone:**__  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
__**Tina and Brittany:**__  
I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
__**Sam, Artie and Blaine:**__  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
__**Everyone**__:  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
__**Everyone:**__  
Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me..._

The Glee club finished their song as Rachel and I stood up laughing and clapping.

"Blaine Anderson!" The announcer called and Blaine walked up to receive his diploma.  
"Tina Cohen-Chang...Sam Evans...Artie Abrams...Brittany Peirce!" All of our friends walked up to receive their diploma. Rachel was overjoyed because Tina, Artie and Blaine where all coming to New York. Tina and Blaine where accepted to NYADA and Artie got into the Film Academy. Our life was just falling together into a perfect puzzle

**I hope you don't hate me for putting Ryley in here… I ship them just to let you know…Next chapter is Finn and Rachel's Doctors appointment…along with some other news…Review pleaseies! **


	11. WhoaBabies?

**HI….HERES CHAPTER 11….WITH A BIG SURPRISE :D **

**A/N: Just so you guys know…this is based about a year after the end of season 4. So when it talks about Rachel on Broadway…she did get the role of Fanny. Season four left off on her not knowing and the kids winning Regional's. After they won Regional's Rachel got a call saying she got in. Then Three months later they went to win Nationals while Rachel took a break from Broadway. A month after that the kids graduated. She was on Broadway for about a year or so. I hope that clears some things up.**

Chapter 11: Whoa Babies? 

**Finn P.O.V**

Yesterday evening Rachel and I came back to New York from Lima after helping the kids win nationals. Gladly, they did win nationals for the second year in a row. Mr. Shues face couldn't have been any happier when the New Directions won. Next month was a really big month for all of us in New York. Blaine would be moving in with Kurt and Santana. Yup you heard me Kurt and Santana NOT Rachel and I. This month Rachel and I will be looking at apartments closer to NYU and NYADA. We figured that it would be crowded enough with Blaine joining Santana, Kurt, Rachel the baby and I. So, we decided to move out.

Also, next month Artie and Tina will be moving to New York. Artie will live in the dorms of the New YorkFilmAcademy, while Tina will be moving into an apartment not far from NYADA. Today was a really, I mean REALLY big day. We had Rachel's 10 week doctor's appointment. Where we would find out the gender of the baby!

I woke up at eight am and noticed that Rachel wasn't next to me in bed. So I headed to the kitchen. When I got to the Kitchen I saw Rachel sitting at the kitchen table with her coffee and her laptop looking at apartments.

"Hi Finn." She looked up at me with a smile that only Rachel could create.

"Hi Rachel. So you excited to find out the gender of little Rachel today?" I asked smirking at her.

"Yes…But it could be a little Finn."

"Nope. I have a feeling it's a girl. Just call it father's interpretation!" I smiled down at her

"Finn… its intuition…" She laughed at me.

"Oh…"

"it's okay Finn. Anyways, I found a couple of good apartments while looking on the site that Kurt showed me."

"Yeah, what did you like about them?" I asked leaning down to see her laptop screen.

"Well there's this one…" She pointed at the screen at a really pretty looking apartment.

"It looks nice Rach."

"Yeah it does…and, it's closer to NYU also for you."

"Wait…how did you know about NYU! I was planning on surprising you with a romantic dinner!" I was shocked. How, did she know? Unless…

"Oh Kurt told me!" She smiled happily. "But I'll still take that romantic dinner!" she smiled patting me on the arm.

"I was still counting on it Ms. Berry." I smiled back. Kurt…I knew it was him…he could never keep a secret. Never. Never ever. Tell Kurt something of importance.

"Well see this apartment has five bedrooms!" She stated pointing at the screen.

"Five?" I questioned. "Do we really need five Rach? We're only have ONE baby anyways." I pointed out.

"Yeah…but later this baby is going to have a sibling Mr. Hudson! I'm not making it go through being an only child like I was. It was a very painful experience for me."

"I remember…I sat through the song Rach." I laughed at the memory.

"Hey, in my defense I was still wearing reindeer sweaters, and tights back then." She laughed too.

"Yes you did, and you where still just as hot. Also, that was only three years ago." I came over and hugged her from behind. "What else does this apartment have?"

"Why thank you. But anyways, it has five bedrooms three bathrooms, a big kitchen a big living room, AND the apartment complex has a pool!" She smiled proudly.

"I like it Rachel!" It really was a nice apartment. It was very big and spacious to have little ones running around in.

"I do to. Now go get dressed or we will be late for our appointment."

"But it's not for another two hours…" I complained.

"Yeah I know…but I need to have time to get ready so I'm sending you first." She pushed me towards the bathroom.

"RACHEL! WE"RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled towards her bedroom. "Our appointment is in half an hour and we have to leave. Like now!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back a little snappily. So the pregnancy hormones start now… "Sorry…I didn't mean to snap…I just…hormones…" she sighed walking out into the living room area. "Ready to go?" She turned to me.

"Rachel…I've been ready to go for about an hour…you've been getting ready."

"I know! I know! Sorry…" She looked down.

"Okay now that you are finally ready, lets go!" I said opening the door for her as she walked through grabbing her purse and subway pass.

_

"So Finn, are you excited to figure out the gender today!" Rachel asked me on the Subway on the way to her doctor's office.

"Yeah I really am." I looked at her smiling.

"Whatever it is it already started to take after you. My stomach is way huger than it should be at 4 months…"

"Well….you know I'm tall."

"Ha ha very funny Hudson." She hit my arm playfully.

"So, back to that apartment…I called…and got us an appointment to look at it tomorrow!" She smiled greatly.

"That sounds great Rach! I really did like the apartment." I smiled back.

"Yep!" She smiled and they paused for a moment as the announcer on the subway said their stop was coming up.

"Well, lets go then." I smiled nervously at Rachel. I was really kind of excited to be having a baby…but at the age of 19 it's really hard sometimes.

The walk to Rachel's doctor was short. All we had to do was turn a block to the left and we where there. When we walked in I noticed all the pregnant mothers sitting in the waiting room chairs with probably their husbands. Not to say that I won't ever propose to Rachel again, just maybe after the baby is born.

Some of the mothers and fathers sitting in the waiting room chairs gave us dirty looks. Disapproving of me getting Rachel pregnant at such a young age I guess. Rachel went to go sign in while I sat down and flipped through the magazines lying on the table. One was a newspaper that was open to the help wanted area. I skimmed through it just for the heck of it when an add caught my eye. It was for a summer camp at the local art station. They needed a music teacher to teach music class to kid's age's five to seven. It sounds fun, it pays and you don't need a degree in music or teaching, my kind of job.

"What are you looking at Finn?" Rachel asked as she came over and sat down next to me.

"There's this job that I think would be fun to apply for. Do you mind if I do?" I asked her nicely.

"A music teacher? Finn that's the perfect job for you! Don't wait till later to call go out in the hall…the receptionist said there's a little of a wait because of an emergency delivery at the hospital. And, I don't want someone to get the job before you! Go!" She shooed me out to the hall where I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number on the newspaper.

"Hello?!" A frazzled woman answered the phone.

"Hi…um I'm calling about the music teacher position for next weeks summer camp?"

"Oh yes um good. My name is Ally I'm the manager of the children's art center of New York. KYLE! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Yep, obviously frazzled. "Do you have any experience with music or teaching?"

"Yes I do. I was the captain of my high school glee club for two years along with my girlfriend Rachel Berry. We led the team to Nationals twice and we won it the second time which was my senior year."

"Wait a second, you keep talking about high school…how old are you?" She asked me.

"I'm nine-teen." I answered gulping. They might not want a young kid to work there.

"Okay…" She seemed to be considering it. "Continue…"

"Um, after I graduated I helped my glee club teacher coach while he went to Washington. Both years I won our show choir national titles."

"Very impressive….if you can come by later today and fill out the required paper work, you got yourself a job!" She said ecstatically. "Oh and also, you said Rachel Berry right? The one that played on Broadway for a year?"

"Yes. Last year she played Fanny Brice in Funny Girl." I answered proudly.

"How would she like to teach a theater class for the summer?" She asked me.

"Well I would have to talk to her but I'm sure she would love it. She is pregnant though…that wouldn't effect her in any way would it?"

"How far along is she?"

"Four months."

"She can still do it. This class is for a little older kids so she shouldn't have to go through all the questions of 'why is your stomach so big' with the little ones." Ally laughed.

"Well that's good." I said as I noticed Rachel signaling me from the door that it was our turn. "Well, I have to go now, but I'll be by at about two-ish."

"Okay Finn, see you then." Ally said as she hung up the phone.

"So….how did it go!" Rachel squealed excitedly as we walked through the waiting room and into the main office, where Rachel was weighed then we where ushered into room 3.

"I got myself a job!" I said excitedly as I sat down in one of the chairs. "And…" I paused.

"AND WHAT?!" Rachel practically screamed.

"I got you a job too…if you want it." I said smiling. "Its teaching musical theater to some older kids, which I'm guessing is about ten, eleven."

"OH MY GOD! FINN THANK YOU!" She got off the table and hugged me. "Now, can you please turn around while I put on my gown."

"Rachel…I've seen you naked before…how do you think the baby got here anyways." I pointed out.

"True…um…okay." She blushed as she took off her t-shirt and jeans but leaving her bra and underwear on.

"Don't you need to take those off?" I smirked.

"Shut up Hudson." She snapped.

"Okay…" I looked down at the floor, not wanting to deal with a angry Rachel.

"Sorry I snapped…I'm just a little on edge today I guess." She said about two minutes later. "But…to your previous statement…maybe later if your lucky." She looked at me with her sexy smirk.

"Knock Knock!" Someone at the door said as she walked in. I'm guessing the doctor.

"Hello! I am doctor Bree! Are you ready to find out the gender of your little one today Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?'

"Oh we aren't…we…" Rachel blushed.

"Oh not married…sorry." Doctor Bree stated awkwardly. "But anyways…ready to find out the Gender?"

"Yes!" Rachel and I said in unison.

"Okay then…Rachel if you could lift up your shirt and I will put some cold gel on your stomach to see the baby with this." She waved the ultrasound thing around.

Rachel lifted up her shirt and Doctor Bree put some of the gel on her stomach before putting the wand down on her stomach and moved it around. All the sudden the room filled up with a very fast heartbeat and the picture on the screen showed up.

The doctor looked at the screen funny before turning to Rachel and I.

"Can you please excuse me for a minute?" She said as she walked out of the room. Coming back in a second later with another doctor.

"Hello I'm doctor Bryans. I'm the head of this practice." He said as he walked over put the wand on Rachel's stomach and then kept looking.

"Is the heart beat supposed to be beating THAT fast?" Rachel said worried.

"Not with one baby." The doctor smiled.

"Not with one baby? What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Congratulations you are having triplets!" The doctor said excitedly.

"Triplets…" Rachel breathed.

"Three babies…" I smiled.

"Would you like to know the genders?" The doctor said.

"Yes please." I managed to say because Rachel was still turning the idea of having triplets over in her head.

"The one on the right…is a girl. The one on the left…is another girl. And the one in the middle is a boy!" He smiled pointing at the screen.

"Finn…We're having triplets!" Rachel said excitedly.

"We are…" I said back to her smiling.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"Yes Finn?"

"I'm glad you liked that bigger apartment…we're going to need it now." I laughed as the doctor begun helping Rachel clean up.

**WOW. This was hard for me to write. FINCHEL TRIPLETS :D! if you read the title of the chapter it said babies…so that should have been an indication. Also…Ally the performance arts center person…she's based off of my best friend and the Bree doctor she's based off me. Next chapter we have them going to check out their jobs and then telling Kurt, Santana, Blaine and Tina who are in New York. Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys...so i don't know if you heard but...cory died today...and im devestated...i'm going to take a break from my fan fiction for a while...its just to hard right now...bye for a while...and stay strong gleeks...


End file.
